


thought storage (not a full work!)

by trxumvxrate (orphan_account)



Series: of broken swords and curled horns [2]
Category: shhh - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, Fun Facts, M/M, design ideas, especially in the design and interactions sense, i plan on eventually drawin some of these designs so those will probably be dropped here!, interations, mostly details, not a full written work!, short prompts or ideas, so this is just a little place for me to store stuff, that sort of thing, this is just a place for me to dump stuff about this AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trxumvxrate
Summary: hi hello this is just a place for me to store some thoughts on this specific augonna b a mix of design ideas, interactions, mayb drabbles /fun facts / just info related to the au if anyones interesteds also just easier for me to store it here since its gonna be tied to the actual written pieces so i can find em easy :3thank you for all the support on the other pieces!!! i truly appreciate it <333333
Relationships: Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: of broken swords and curled horns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116428
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

random fun facts hours tm

  * the characters designs per se are more based off of their mc skins rather than the ccs themselves. some may have slight inspo in ccs if i had no idea what 2 fuckin do but i mostly stuck to the skins themselbs
  * anyone who has died, then been revived (which is the case for Schlatt here) has wings! they are sort of optional, they can hide them and that just makes them invisible. the wings are both a marker and a self defense mechanism. 
    * when threatened, afraid, angry or overwhelmed the wings will usually manifest again in different ways. 
    * they contribute to a large amount of body language
    * they can be kept out willingly, which is what ghostbur/wilbur does! he just leaves them out all the time
    * schlatt hides them, mainly because hes a hybrid and keeping them out confuses people as to what he really is  
  
  

  * hybrids are sort of a recognized thing and are treated as different than humans; some hybrids aren't half human at all, theyre just from a humanoid species (fundy), others are mixes between monsters and humans (techno, schlatt) and others, mixes of the humanoid species n humans (quackity, tubbo)  
  
  

  * schlatt and tubbo aren't related in this au, though tubbo is a hybrid of a human and schlatt's species. while tubbo only really has his horns and tail, schlatt has hooves for feet, larger horns and a longer tail as well. schlatt's actually resembles a wisp tail more than a ram tail,kind of like the unicorn from the last unicorn. I Dont Know Why I Just felt Like It  

    * schlatt also ha s ablack gradient on his arms and claws  
  

  * technoblade is sort of a piglin hybrid, and while he isnt as ?!!??!?!? about gold he still hoards it. its just a secret so shh 
    * techno has longer ears, hooves and is Fucking Huge. he actually has some pretty dangerous teeth so wary of that  
  

  * schlatt's species is a separate species from hybrids, but still classed as a hybrid because theyre not humans.   
  
  

  * the reason the passerby doesnt react to the scent of the whole heat thing is because for that specific species, only people that they trust deeply can actually sense the heat. if they dont know the person, its not going to affect them as much. while they can smell it, its more of a oh someones cooking type thing 
    * their species is very !!!!!!!! about trust, so heats for them are very personal. theyll only let someone else in if they already trust them and feel that they will take care of them and above all, protect them
    * regardless of sex or gender, they undergo heats, not ruts. 
    * protection is a big deal to them since heats are their weakest state. usually theyre pretty strong and can fend for themselves either physically or via small -kinesis powers they tend to have, but when in heat everything is cancelled out, so they rely on a feeling of being protected in order to feel safe  
  
  

  * certain species may have a higher likelihood to have powers tm 
    * schlatt and tubbo's species are more likely to have kinesis powers, which both of them have 
      * schlatt has pyrokinetic powers, he just doesnt use them because hes not fully aware of them. theyre what makehis body usually be really really warm, no matter the setting
      * tubbo has general telekinesis powers, which at the moment are very weak. he only uses them to protect himself because hes pretty skittish  
  

    * while fundy doesnt have powers per se, his claws and fangs are extremely durable and strong as fuck so he can cause some permanent damage with those 
      * unrelated but he and wilbur arent related , wil just found him as a pup and took him in



bonks


	2. random story shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> google how do i make my weird fucking aus make sense to people outside of my head

alright ima break down some basics in story because there are Big divergences with canon jesus

in very basic relation stuff-  
  


  * unless explicitly stated, people usually dont have family outside of in character relationships. a lot of em are jus fuckin dead  
  
  

  * techno isnt related to anyone. phil was sort of a father figure for a period of time, but he lost that after going on a rampage and goin stabstab way too much. he hasnt seen phil in several years  
  

  * schlatt has no remaining family, they were killed   
  
  

  * tubbo also has no remaining family he is just tiny, though he was semi raised bhy quackity, schlatt and an assortment of random army members BFHSJKDL  
  
  

  * wilbur and tommy are brothers and taken in/raised mostly by phil 
    * wilbur ""raised"" fundy only in name, he was still pretty young when he found him so its more of a way way older brother and tiny new brother dynamic. phil was around for a lot of it  
  
  

  * schlatt is only a little older than wilbur :tm:
  * quackity does not have any family in context
  * george also does not have any family in context  
  
  

  * george, quackity, tubbo and several others showed up with schlatt when they meet the other members. his thing is. a whole mess ill explain eventually



george knows dream from prior interactions and the two were friends, but he eventually left due to some big ole differences. theyre not on very good terms, despite still caring about each other  
  
  
man a lot of this has like.. bg characters that are just not rlly existent in the smp but puttin them in the story helps expand the size of it? the story itself overall is like larger scale than just those specific people's interactions so nameless armies n shit are a thing that are just around often


	3. weird biological shite

just some bullet points on hybrids of interest tm involved in this universe  
  
  
schlatt

  * ramperson tm idk wtf to call these people 
    * tall for us but not for others,hes about 6'4-5 
    * has hooves for feet
    * black gradient on arms, claws on fingers
    * large horns, though they're wider spread so they dont encase his face and instead point outwards
    * long wisp tail
    * The Wing Thing but thats not related to his biology, just to his death
    * has humanoid resembling eyes in that he has a sclera, iris and pupil that look basically the same. his iris are golden and his pupils are black. they are not rectangular unless he is using his powers
  * powers n shit 
    * ram people fuckers are more prone to -kinesis powers
    * schlatt specifically has fire powers. he cannot spawn fire itself, but he can manipulate any flame around him
    * though he cannot summon in, he can cause high level explosions 
    * his body is naturally much warmer than most others
    * when using his powers, his pupils turn rectangular
  * heat shit 
    * undergoes heats depending on the flow of the season
    * doesn't have a consistent cycle
    * usually it has to do with the weather
    * due to the fact that it's always snowy where he lives now with Techno, they happen sporadically
    * heats are longer when nearby someone that he would trust with them. when alone or just not trusting of anyone, they usually only last 3 days at most. around others, they can last up to six days. 
      * for this specific species, heats can usually only be outright sensed by people that the ram in question trusts
      * this is why techno feels the full effect of it, but that one passerby that is totally not fundy doesn't. schlatt doesn't trust nor know fundy, so it doesn't target him
    * protection is a huge deal to him, as theyre in their weakest. thats why techno sayin hed protect schlatt had such an effect on him  
(also mf isnt used to bein cared for LMAO)  
  




techno

  * sort of piglin hybrid. 
    * id say similar to satyr in a way?
    * has hooves
    * has nonhuman ears, they resemble a deers more than they do a pigs
    * he does not have a tail
    * he does have pretty durable and sharp teeth so thats a be careful
    * fucking huge in size, he's about 7'0
    * his hair and ears are both still pink
    * usually keeps his hair in a loong braid
  * powers 
    * techno does not have proper powers, but is way stronger and larger than most
    * aside from just brute force, he's also a pretty good strategist.
  * personal bits 
    * he doesn't have any family left, really
    * he's grown to be more solitary overall which is why he just hangs around in the tundra 
    * he can sense when someone threatens him pretty well. hes the type of person that if he senses danger, youll be dead or incapacitated in moments
  * heat/ruts and bits 
    * techno undergoes ruts every one or two months.
    * he doesn't have as much of a mess as schlatt, but his "mate", whoever that is at the time, can sense it
    * he has dealt with others heats before but is wary of it overall because he could lose control
    * he also just hasnt had many people around in a while since hes been on his own
    * hes very possessive in several senses
    * once he gets started its hard for him to pry himself away from it  
  
  




tubbo

  * going to start this by sayin that while both tubbo and tommy may be featured in future plot related works i am not going to involve nor talk about them in any nsfw way. please do not ask me to. makes me really uncomfortable to involve minors in adult topics like this so just letting you guys know! they may be in future plot stuff if i continue writing but _not_ in any adult situation. thanks!  
  

  * ramperson/human hybrid 
    * tubbo is a mix of schlatt's species and a normal human!
    * he has horns, albeit smaller 
    * he does not have hooves, but he does have the same gradient that schlatt has on his arms and legs. he may grow claws in the future.
    * he does have ram ears
    * he does have rectangular pupils all the time since tubbo never fully turns off his powers
  * powers 
    * tubbo has weak but present telekinetic powers
    * he mostly only uses them to protect himself by creating small shields/areas where gravity is out of wack
    * hes very skittish, so these powers are his way to ensure his own protection
  * personal bits 
    * not raised by schlatt alone! he was taken into the conqueror's army _by_ schlatt who was trying to preserve anyone else from his species that he finds, but he was raised by a mix of 
      * quackity
      * george
      * soldiers and servants
      * schlatt
    * quackity is highest up there because he took most care of tubbo, though tubbo views him as an uncle
    * george was more distant, but he was around sometimes
    * he views schlatt as an older brother/father, mainly because theyre the same species and tubbo has never fully seen another ram person
    * hes learned a lot of tactical things from quackit 
      * thats his role btw, quackity is a tactician tm
    * he doesnt like fighting very much  
  
  
  




Quackity

  * duck hybrid (?) 
    * has soft yellow wings and a small tail
    * other than that, he passes as mostly human. 
  * heat n bits 
    * he doesnt undergo heats or ruts himself, but he can sense and react to other's 
  * personal bits 
    * hes mostly known for being a tactician, at first the conqueror and then schlatts right hand man when he takes over
    * hes a quick thinker and good at army strategies , but not so much in person to person combat
    * he is very emotionally driven; his perspectives will change randomly depending on how he feels about something or someone. 
    * unlike others, quackity does not have a setgoal per se, which is why he shifts alliances very often.
    * he is an old friend of schlatts but eventually abandons him due to his increasing need to be in control. he does not kill nor harm schlatt, but him leaving is one of the catalysts to the event that kills both schlatt and wilbur 
      * side note, schlatt was revived by ranboo on accident
      * wilbur has not yet been revived because ghostbur is stubborn



Ranboo 

  * enderman hybrid 
    * technically mfs considered a monstrosity for bein half monster but hes literally just chillin
    * he can teleport, but he cannot usually control where he lands so he just...avoids it
    * do not look at him mf doesnt want to be percieved.
    * still hates water, literally lives in a desert
  * personal bits 
    * Avoids Dream Like The Plague
    * no seriously, he really doesnt like dream
    * hes a very kind and gentle guy, but he is aware of how hes often manipulated so he tends to avoid people he doesnt fully trust
    * he is mostly just trying to vibe with all of his pets after the events that destroyed lmanbugr and killed schlatt and wilbur
    * he lives with phil atm. i honestly have not developed their role very much they are just vibing. theyre the ones who currently take care of tommy



Dream

  * god knows what the fuck this guy is but he Isnt Human 
    * all seriousness aside, dream is a monster hybrid.
    * he does have a humanoid looking form where he just has a mask and a cloak
    * he also has a much larger form that is sort of noncorporeal
    * essentially he can become the manipulation he deals out to others in a way. a mass of darkness with a face and Lots Of Things To Say.
  * personal bits 
    * i havent developed dream that much other than being the sort of ruler of lmanburg, but is mostly just absent and leaves it all to wilbr
    * hes extremely manipulative and will use anyone for his end goals, though no one is sure what does are
    * he may have been a good guy before, but those times are long gone
    * while the event that kils schlatt and wilbur is initiated by wilbur, it climaxes because of dream 
      * wilbur sets up explosions, dream enables him
      * wilbur threatens to kill tubbo which drives schlatt to a rage
      * while not killing him, dream does wound tubbo by slashing his chest which is what causes schlatt to let go of his control over his powers, which causes an above ground flame explosion that then triggers the below ground tnt one.
      * this kills wilbur and schlatt
      * tubbo survives and is taken in by quackity and the remaining army members
      * this is one of the things that drives a huge stake between dream and sapnap/george
    * hes got the mentality where hes lost everytyhing and doesnt have anything left, so everyone else should lose too



Fundy

  * this man is literally a fuckin fox furry. 
    * hes a literal anthropomorphic fox
    * thats literally all i have to say. he is a fox.
    * actually BHZJJK he does have another more humanoid form but it is still very foxlike
    * huge tail, fox paws for feet, furred hands with claws, ears, similar colored eyes and body, etc.
  * heats n bits 
    * fundy undergoes both heats and ruts
    * it depends on who he's around and how hes feeling at the time
    * same as schlatt, they are overwhelmingly notable and just all over
  * personal bits 
    * he does actually betray wilbur at a point for schlatt and earnestly preferred those armies.
    * he is still living with those armies though he doesnt have much to do. he doesnt like how things turned out
    * i need to develop fundy more help ive been focused on schlatt and techno fuckeryH BSNDKM<




End file.
